battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunken Dragon
Sunken Dragon (Chinese: 沉龙河畔) is a map featured in Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth. The map features flood gates as its main Levolution event, allowing players to open or close them and flood or drain the lake, similar to the Levolution event on Flood Zone. Overview The map takes place in a Chinese business area around the Sea Dragon, a floating restaurant that has been sunk by missiles. Similar to Siege of Shanghai, Sunken Dragon's urban environment is home to limited combined arms warfare, with teams having access to an IFV and Scout helicopter each, as well as a number of light Transport Vehicles. The riverbed that separates the map, as well as the abundance of elevated vantage points offered by some flags, usually results in some long ranged engagements, while the street level objectives cater heavily to infantry combat. The map also features many high-rise buildings that are accessible by helicopter, leading to many flags being attacked by players parachuting down from the rooftops. Conquest There are five flags in total for Conquest Large, while Conquest features only three. In Conquest Large, four Battle Pickups spawn around the map: an AMR-2 MID, a RAWR, and two M32 MGLs. In Conquest, three spawn: an M82A3 MID, a RAWR, and an M32 MGL. Equipment Deployments On Conquest Large, each team has access to a scout helicopter, an IFV, and two quad bikes. On Conquest Small, the helicopter is replaced for each team by a light transport vehicle and an ACV. US Deployment The US Deployment is located on the eastern edge of the map, along a street near a small park. The LAV-25, AH-6J, and infantry spawn on the south end of the street, close to flag A, while quad bikes spawn further up the street to the north. CN Deployment The Chinese team starts in the south-west corner of the map, on the opposite side of the canal to the US team. The vehicles and infantry are all deployed in a small cluster on a crossroad surrounded by tall buildings, with a street leading north to flags E and D. Flags A: Mall (Conquest Large) Easily accessible by the US team, flag A is on the eastern side of the river, with the capture zone located on the street just outside a multi-story shopping mall. The zone extends to a large derelict shop on the ground floor, with the many boarded up windows, shelves and columns inside providing good cover against incoming fire from the Sea Dragon and the Dam - however, a lot of this cover can be destroyed by explosives. Unlike the mall from Siege of Shanghai, there is no elevator access to the roof, so fighting around this flag is concentrated on the street level. An M32 MGL battle pickup is located near the eastern end of the levee crossing. BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_A_mgl.png|M32 MGL spawn A: Sea Dragon (Conquest) An M32 MGL is located outside on the north-east corner of the first floor of the restaurant. B: Sea Dragon (Conquest Large) Flag B is located on the ground floor lobby of the namesake of the map, the Sea Dragon restaurant - a large, square, conspicuously ornate building standing isolated in the middle of the riverbed. The restaurant has four floors, with a network of stairs lining the interior lobby, providing overwatch against the ground floor capture zone. This area, while exposed enough, can be flooded using the controls at Flag C, making its seizure even more difficult. The walls of the upper two floors are dominated by large square windows, providing both cover and good firing positions against every side of the objective. The top roof deck allows for an even greater degree of visibility, however cover here is limited to a flimsy wooden railing running along the perimeter. Also on the this floor, inside an enclosed bar blaring dance music, is a large decorative window in the floor that grants a view over most of the ground floor lobby, as well as the stairs leading up from it. An AMR-2 battle pickup is sitting next to the bar in this room. This flag can offer a formidable challenge for attackers, as the building is a maze of firing ports against both the interior and exterior. It's main entrances are located on the east and west walls of the ground floor, with additional access through the kitchen and a destroyed partition of the wall facing flag C. Assaulting across the riverbed is a challenge, with several capsized boats offering the only cover when the lake is drained. Attacking from the east side waterfront adjacent to flag A is easier, but strong fighting positions on all floors of the building can still offer significant resistance. BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_B_int.png|Interior capture zone, floodgates lowered BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_B_flooded.png|Interior, floodgates raised BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_B_amr.png|AMR-2 spawn B: Fountain (Conquest) Commander Resource: Infantry Scan A Scout Helicopter spawns in a cul-de-sac directly north of the flag. C: Fountain (Conquest Large) Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Flag C is located within a stepped, circular plaza on the western side of the levee. The main feature of this flag is the dam facility located to the north - a series of elevated concrete towers and metal platforms, accessible by a set of stairs on the west side of the river and a ladder on the east side. Inside are controls for the map's main levolution event; the draining and flooding of the levee. Despite the large amount of concealment around the capture zone, in the form of concrete barricades and military lorries, this flag is extremely exposed to fire from the dam's towers and the top floor of the parking garage at flag D. A number of corrugated metal portacabins provide limited defense against these elevated positions, but they are easily destroyed heavy weapons. The flag's seizure by the US team can be especially perilous as this usually entails an advance along the sparsely-covered dam road or the riverbed. To hinder vehicles using the road, bollards can be raised near the main control platform on the western side. Regardless of if the flag is captured or not, two light vehicles spawn in the river close to the flag, the type depending on the state of the levees at the time; if the lake is drained, a pair of Quad bikes spawn here. If not, two PWCs are deployed. In addition, a RAWR battle pickup is located behind a hut on the north-east end of the plaza. BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_C_rawr.png|RAWR spawn C: Parking (Conquest) Commander Resource: Cruise Missile An M82A3 spawns on level 3, near the flag itself. D: Parking (Conquest Large) Commander Resource: Infantry Scan Flag D can be found on the third level of a multistory car park, a short distance north-east of flag E. The parking garage has a total of four floors, including a roof level that the capture zone extends to. The interior of the area is mostly enclosed by indestructible concrete walls, limiting engagements to infantry close quarters battle, although there are numerous rectangular windows allowing players to fire out into the street. Ascending and descending floors is done by either the car ramps in the middle of the structure, or stairwells relegated to the corners. The top floor, which is considerably more exposed, serves as an effective overwatch point for flags B, C and E, making this a valuable, if somewhat dangerous, position to take. BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_D_ex.png|Top floor of the garage E: Plaza Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Flag E, located directly north of the Chinese deployment, consists of a fortified square of concrete pillars and guard towers, with the flag itself sitting in the middle of the plaza near an illuminated statue centerpiece. The capture zone on this flag is quite small, meaning players will have to stay very close to the central area to gain the objective. Mostly exposed to fire from the top floor of D flag, the area surrounding the plaza is quite generously covered; the street to the north is lined with stationary cars and buses, while a large commercial building across the road to the east can be occupied for overhead cover. An M32 MGL spawns on the other side of said building, near the waterfront. BF4_Sunkendragon_conquest_E_mgl.png|M32 MGL spawn Chain Link Deployments In Chainlink, the USMC spawn on a stepped pier near a bus station directly south of the mall on the east side of the canal. The PLA start near their Conquest base on the west side of the canal. A single fast attack vehicle and quad bike are available for each team from their deployments, allowing teams to cross the dry riverbed in land vehicles. Flags A: Sea Dragon Flag A is located in the ground floor lobby of the Sea Dragon floating restaurant. The flag can be reached through the main entrances or several smaller archways located at the corners of the building. Stairs leading up from the lobby grant access to the upper levels of the building, allowing a height advantage and enabling them to direct fire across the river or into the USMC spawn area. An AMR-2 is located in the top floor bar, in the same location as in Conquest Large. B: Quay Flag B is on the western bank of the river, opposite the Sea Dragon. While relatively exposed, a number of concrete pillars and sandbag walls are positioned just behind the flag, granting some cover against small arms. The sunken tour boat can also be used for cover, although it is just outside the capture zone. C: Fountain Flag C's capture zone is slightly further west in relation to its position in conquest, lying adjacent to a construction portacabin on the edge of the square. Apart from the structure mentioned above, stone building support pillars offer directional concealment in this relatively exposed area. The RAWR is found in its usual place behind the cabin. D: Planters Flag D is positioned in an alley on the north side of the parking complex. As the name suggests, a series of brick planters of varying heights run along the alley parallel to the garage, with the flag itself positioned at the intersection of a smaller alley leading north. E: Street Flag E, in the north-west corner of the map, is found opposite a row of stationary vehicles on a street illuminated by flares. A number of light fortifications are found here, along with more building pillars. F: Plaza Flag F is on the north side of the plaza found at Flag E on Conquest Large. Here, a row of heavy fortifications and parked buses block light of sight to the flag proper, with the only significantly vulnerable area being the street in between the plaza and the parking garage. G: Lobby Flag G is located opposite plaza, directly north of the PLA spawn. The flag sits in the middle of the open-air lobby, with enclosed rooms on either side. An M32 MGL spawns near the waterfront to the east of the flag. Rush Sunken Dragon on Rush has three stages, with the USMC on the attack and the Chinese army defending. Stage 1 The initial engagement takes place in the plaza on the far west side of the map (flag E on Conquest Large), with the attacking team being airdropped in up the road to the north. The tight map boundaries in this area restrict any major broad flanking maneuvers, however when spawning in the USMC can land on top of a high-rise building that overlooks the plaza, allowing for an elevated firing position. The first M-COM is located on the north side of the plaza, next to a military truck. The second is further to the south, much closer to the Chinese spawn. Stage 2 The next set of M-COMs are positioned across the road from the plaza on the ground floor of a commercial building, comprised of two large rooms separated by an enclosed walkway. Although the map boundaries are again restrictive for the attacking team, flanks can be made via two alleys on opposite sides of the building, allowing access to both rooms. One M-COM is in the north room, and the other is in the south. At this stage, the attacking team gain access to the only vehicle of the match - an IFV. Stage 3 The final stage takes place within the Sea Dragon restaurant, with the attackers having to cross the dry riverbed to reach the objectives. The first M-COM of this area spawns in the kitchen on the southern end of the ground floor. Once this objective is destroyed, the canal is flooded and the ground floor is submerged in water. The last station is found on the second floor, in a room on the northern side of the restaurant. Obliteration Obliteration takes place across the full length of the map. A Scout Helicopter, an IFV, and two ACVs are available for each team from their respective deployments. Capture the Flag In Capture the flag, the USMC base is located on the stepped pier south of the mall, near a bus station, on the east side of the river. The PLA base is found in an alley on the north side of the parking garage on the west side of the map. Both teams have access to two Quad Bikes and two PWCs. There are no battle pickups in this mode. Domination Domination centers around the Sea Dragon restaurant and surrounding riverbed. For Domination, the levee remains closed. A: Booths Flag A is in the north-east corner of the first floor. It is located on a balcony opposite an indoors dining area, and is accessible by stairs in the lobby. B: Tour Boat The only flag not inside the Sea Dragon, flag B is within the interior of a lopsided boat in the riverbed on the western edge of the playing area. Due to the angle the boat is stuck at, the flag is only accessible from the western bank. C: Vista Deck Flag C is on the very top floor, on the south side of the building. Flag B is visible from this elevated location. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination, with fighting concentrated in the interior of the Sea Dragon. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place in the same zone as Domination and Team Deathmatch. There are no battle pickups in this mode. Defuse Defuse is contained to the eastern side of the canal. The USMC spawn with the bomb on a pier to the south. The defending PLA team spawn next to MCOMs within the mall directly north from them. Levolution *The main Levolution event of map is the raising and lowering of the floodgates on the northern end of the map near the Fountain. A control room can be found near the back of the floodgate structure, and from here players can activate the gates to raise or lower, depending on their current state. When raised, the riverbed in the center of the map will flood, also flooding the bottom floor of the Sea Dragon as a result. Lowering the gates will drain the lake again. *Bollards in front of the floodgate complex on the west side of the bridge can be raised to halt vehicles from accessing the bridge. BF4 Sunkendragon conquest floodgates.png|Floodgates lowered BF4 Sunkendragon conquest floodgate control.png|Floodgate controls Gallery Dragon's Teeth Screenshot.jpg Trivia *On conquest, the only flag on this map to spawn vehicles is Fountain. *In the game files this map is named XP3_Waterfront. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth Category:Maps of Battlefield 4